En la biblioteca
by Beto33
Summary: One-Shot. Samantha Puckett se dará cuenta en este trabajo que se le ha encomendado que en una Biblioteca no solo se pueden encontrar voluminosos y aburridos libros. ¿Mi Regreso?... ¡Hola de Nuevo!


**¡Hola!, ¿Qué tal?**  
**¿Se acuedan de mí?, ¿Si, no?, bueno...**  
**Después de no se cuanto tiempo le dejo este One-Shot, que espero sea de su total agrado.**

**Beto33**

* * *

Tal vez si un pequeño nerd se encontrase rodeado de centenares de libros, aquellos que son de todos los colores y los tamaños que nadie pudiese imaginar, se sentiría maravillado por ello.

Caso contrario a ello es el mío, pues por un periodo de tiempo la pasé confinada en la inmensidad de la biblioteca escolar, ya que gracias a mis ya de por sí malas notas, fui asignada a trabajar en ese lugar, cumpliendo una especie de servicio social que me garantizaría terminar mis estudios sin ningún contratiempo.

Y no es que yo odiase la escuela o detestara realizar la tarea, simplemente los presuntuosos profesores eran muy insoportables, agregado a eso se tenían el atrevimiento de dejar trabajo extra para realizar en casa; como si la vida de una adolescente de 18 años no fuera lo bastante difícil... pero, eso no es de lo que hablaba al principio.

Llegado mi primer día de cumplir sentencia, ubiqué pronto las puertas de la enorme biblioteca que ya de por sí eran bastante imponentes. Era raro que yo de un paso por ahí, pues las únicas ocasiones que lo hacía era para esconderme de la desalmada Srita Briggs; después de todo... ¿quién llegaría a pensar que Sam Puckett, en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales, llegase a dar un paso adelante en la biblioteca?, pues ese sería mi último escondite... o al menos eso creían.

Al cruzar por las colosales puertas de aquel recinto, y valla sorpresa que me dí; aquel lugar lo recuerdo enorme. Libreros de descomunal tamaño contenían libros de todos los tamaños imaginables, en hilera uno tras otro abriendo pasillos entre ellos; también se localizaba en cierta área un lugar específico para la lectura y varias computadoras que supuse yo, serían para consultas de tareas.

—¡DEMONIOS!.— Exclamé para mis adentros; en que lugar fui a meterme yo.

Al terminar de maravillarme o mas bien asquearme de lo increíblemente ñoño que era aquel lugar, localicé un escritorio que supuse era mi puesto de trabajo. Debí haber llegado ahí en un santiamén, pues para cuando cerré mis ojos, mi trasero ya se encontraba plácidamente acomodado en la cómoda silla de oficina y mis pies descansando sobre la inmensidad de ese escritorio.

—Después de todo esto no será tan malo como creí.— Me dije mientras volvía a cerrar mis ojos para tomar una de esas maravillosas siestas estilo Puckett.

Un gran ambiente de tranquilidad y soledad respiraba en aquel lugar, pero...

—¿Disculpa?, emm yo... ¿podrías ayudarme con algo?.— Una voz masculina me regresó bruscamente a la realidad; al abrir mis ojos visualicé a un chico algo alto, de cabello castaño, algo bien parecido, bastante como para estar pisando aquel lugar; sin embargo su aspecto no quitaba cierta noñez que detecté de inmediato.

—¿Qué quieres?.— Atiné a decir. —¿Acaso no ves que "mamá" está descansando?.— Agregúe. Aquel individuo me miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa que parecía tensionarme, aquello lo ignoré al ver que su expresión cambio.

—Disculpa por molestar, pero...—

Pronto desesperé. —¿QUÉ?.— Grité molesta. —¿Qué acaso no notas que estoy ocupada?.—

—Necesito usar un libro, es todo.— Susurró, regresando su anterior mueca torcida.

En cambio yo alcé la ceja, cuestionando así el por que este sujeto seguía de pie frente a mi. —Si necesitas un libro, ¡BÚSCALO!.— Dije desesperada.

El seguía frente de mí. —Creo que tengo que apuntar mi nombre en ese libro.— Con el dedo me señaló un gran directorio que descansaba sobre el escritorio que yo ocupaba; para terminar pronto mi agonía, le proporcioné aquel libro para que apuntara su nombre,al terminar, lo cerró. —Eres muy linda, ¡gracias!.— Dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo y se alejaba al interior de la bibioteca.

Aquello me desconcertó mucho, esa sonrisa me erizó la piel, no supe expresarlo, pero resultó bastante extraño... —El primero y resultó un sabelotodo que viene a explicarme lo que tengo que hacer.— Resoplé y continué con mi descanso.

Media hora después, mi descanso se vio interrumpido por mi estómago alborotando mi interior, suplicando que lo saciara con comida de inmediato.

No hubo problema alguno con escabullirme por un momento a atacar a la cafetería, ya que la única alma que se encontraba en la biblioteca, además de la mía, era la de aquel papanatas.

Mi invasión a la cafetería debió ser de más de una hora, pues al regresar, noté como una larga fila que salía desde dentro de la biblioteca crecía y crecía. Alarmada entré rápidamente al lugar, pero encuentro al inoportuno sabelotodo atendiendo a cada uno de los perdedores que demandaban que los ayudaran. No le tomé mayor importancia y esperé tranquilamente hasta que el último de los ñoños fuese atendido para acercarme a mi "área de trabajo".

—¡Oye.— Le grité al castaño que se encontraba descansando sobre mi escritorio; un sonido bastante molesto llamó mi atención, pues los nerds se llevaban un dedo a los labios, tratando de callarme; yo solo los miré molesta. Cuando volví mi vista con el castaño noté que esté seguía con la cabeza gacha.

Lo tomé por los hombros para sacudirlo, a lo que efectivamente respondió. —¿QUÉ PASÓ?, ¡QUÉ SUCEDE?.— El mismo sonido se repitió tratando le callar al castaño, a esto me sumé yo, quien lo entendió inmediatamente.

—Ya puedes irte.— Le dije.

—¡Creo que ya es un poco tarde!.— Exclamó mientras revisaba el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca, se pasó una mano por el cabello y espabiló un gran bostezo. —Ahora vuelvo, Sam.—

Aquello me ofuscó bastante, ¿de dónde demonios había conseguido mi nombre ese tonto?. —¿Cómo diablos sabes mi nombre?.— Grité para que me escuchara a lo lejos, ya no me importó que los cerebritos me callaran por segunda vez.

—Simplemente lo averigüé.— Contestó.

Todo era muy extraño, eso comenzaba a asustarme, mi mente divagaba mientras acomodaba mi trasero en la silla; pronto me percaté que una pizarra tenía escrita mi nombre, señalando mi cargo en la biclioteca.

—Ese tonto me asustó.— Pensé mientras lentamente cerraba mis ojos una vez más; mi descansó duró 10 segundos.

— Terminé.— Aquel atolondrado apareció frente a mí una vez más.

—¿Y acaso quieres que te aplauda o qué?.— Dije furiosa, ya bastante he tenido de él el día de hoy.

—Toma.— Puso en mis manos un libro, no importa exactamente el tamaño o color del mismo.

—Quizá no sea experta en esto, pero los libros se dejan en el lugar de donde los tomaste, ¡genio!.— Expresé molesta.

—Yo se, pero quiero pedirte un favor especial.— Tomó el libro y comenzó a explicar. — Quiero que por favor abras este libro, donde el separador lo indica, pero quiero que lo hagas cuando me retire.—

—Disculpa amigo, pero no soy muy fanática de la lectura, y por nada en el mundo harás que abra un solo libro, así que creo que estás perdiendotu tiempo pidiéndome esto.— Repliqué relajada.

—Pero...—

—¡Pero nada!.— Me puse de pie y apunté con un dedo hacia las puertas. —Si no sales inmediatamente de aquí te sacaré personalmente a patadas, ¿qué dices?— Sentencié enojada. Este solo asintió y con una sonrisa se despidió dejando aquel libro sobre mi escritorio.

—Por cierto... Me llamó Fredward.—

¿Podría ser posible que una sola persona arruinara mi día con sus insistencias?; las peticiones del chico, el cual su nombre ya se, no las cumplí e ignoré aquel libro en el primer espacio desocupado que avisté entre los libreros.

Mi tiempo en aquel lugar pronto terminó; decidí salir huyendo como pude

—¡Gracias a Dios terminó esta agonía!.— Exclamé con gran alivio al salir por las dos puertas.

—Apenas es el primer día.— Una melodiosa voz me regresó de inmediato a la terrible realidad, fue el principio, pero no el final.

—¡Ah!, hola Carls.— Atiné a decir, comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida de la escuela mientras le contaba todo lo que había sucedido ese día; ella tan linda y atenta como siempre, escuchaba todo lo que le decía sin rechistar.

Mi gato fenómeno ya me esperaba en mi casa, recostado sobre el sofá; dí un gran salto para sentarme y mirar televisión acompañada de ese fiel animalito.

—Ni modo Puckett, mañana continúa la tortura.— Pensé.

* * *

Llegado el día siguiente, a la hora de cumplir con mi deber, me dirigí hacia la biblioteca; inmediatamente al entrar pude notar como "Fredward" estaba delante de mi escritorio pensativo.

—¡Demonios!, ¿ahora que querrá este sujeto?.— Bufé, caminé hacia mi escritorio, pues no me quedaba otra opción más que pegar de nuevo mi trasera en esa silla y aburrirme detrás del escritorio. —¿Qué necesitas, Fredward?.— Pregunté con poco interés.

—¡Hola!, estoy de nuevo aquí por que vengo a continuar algunas tareas que tengo pendientes, y pues.— En realidad no me interesaba para nada de lo que me estaba hablando.

—Pues ya sabes, está ese libro, toma un bolígrafo y apunta tu nombre, ah y por favor, ¡no molestes!.— Espeté mientras me ubicaba en mi "lugar de trabajo".

—Lo se, pero...— Su voz me parecía cada vez mas irritante. —Decidí llegar y esperarte para preguntarte si habías leído lo que te señalé ayer.—

—¡Pierdes tu tiempo!.— Le argumenté algo abrumada. —Y por el librito ese.— Apunté hacia uno de los libreros con mi dedo. —Se encuentra allá, ah, y por favor, no vuelvas a pedirme que abra un libro, pues te irá muy mal.— Concluí, invitando a que se fuera directo a terminar sus actividades; este en cambio me dirigió una sonrisa que, a diferencia del otro día, no fue tan desagradable ante mis ojos.

Este nuevo día transcurrió casi igual al anterior...  
Me escabullí a robar algo de comida, atendí a un centenar de ñoños de mala gana y casi por concluir, tomé una pequeña siesta.

Creo que no debió pasar ni media ahora para que el tonto de Fredward se acercara a mi escritorio; para mi desagrado, traía consigo el libro que rechacé el día anterior. Bajo el mismo argumento, trato de hacerme leer la misma página del día anterior; rotundamente me negué, este salío de la biblioteca dejando abandonado ese libro sobre mi escritorio, mismo que regresé a su lugar.

* * *

Los días pasaban, estos se transformaban en semanas y después de vario tiempo ya cumplía yo 3 meses de servicio en la biblioteca, cuya rutina en ella se repetía día tras otro, incluyendo las insistencias del tonto para leer aquel libro, con la única variante de que el número de páginas aumentaban cada semana. Mi relación con él había cambiado de solo hablar varias palabras en la entrada y salida, a llegar a sostener una pequeña conversación, que por muy increíble que me pareciera, eran interesantes.

Un día de esos, las constantes insistencias de Fredward eran insoportables para mi, me picaba fuertemente la curiosidad y esta era más que el interés de saber que era aquello que el tonto quería que leyera.

Leer una oración de cualquier tipo de texto me causaba un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero si leer un par de páginas me evitaría tanto dolor de cabeza al final del turno con su terquedad de orillarme a leer, pues que mas da.

Al abrir la primera de las páginas marcadas por él me llevé una gran sorpresa, no eran las palabras impresas sobre el duro papel lo que tenía que leer, sino lo que estas guardaban en su interior.

Un montón de notas con adhesivo contenían una serie de lo que me parecían poemas a simple vista; movida por la curiosidad comencé a leer uno tras otro.

Al terminar quedé impactada... si bien sostenía pequeñas conversaciones con él, no recordaba que éste me hablase de la manera en la que las notas describían; pues las notas estaban dirigidas a mi, tenían mi nombre escrito al principio de todas ellas.

—¡Con razón me miraba de esa manera!.— Exclamé al aire, pues no había problema de hacerlo, aquel lugar se encontraba totalmente vacío. —Pero, ¿y si es una trampa para burlarse de mí?.— Después de todo, al pasar los meses, lo conocí un poco más y me parecía lindo, atento; su sonrisa me provocaba algo desde el primer instante en que la vi, pero no estaba segura al 100 % de lo que eso significaba. Comenzaba a ver de otra manera al tonto, como ya era mi costumbre llamarlo; temía que esto fuera una artimaña de él para burlarse de mí.

Quedada prendada a mi esa duda, me dedique a guardar las notas en el libro y no comentarle que había llegado a leer las notas que contenía. Noté como una de las notas escapó de entre mis manos y pude observar que esta llevaba algo escrito al reverso, algo que me impacto todavía más:

_"¿Podrías darme la oportunidad de conocerte un poquito más?  
-Fredward_

Algo me llevó a revisar todas las notas por el reverso, y justo como imaginé, detrás de todas ellas tenían escrito el mismo mensaje.

—Tal vez debería tomar en serio estas palabras.— Me dije a mi misma, pensé en concederle el beneficio de la duda. Tomé ese libro y sobre la última de las páginas que llenó con sus notas escribí algo, algo que creo que por mas de tres meses pudo haber estado esperando.


End file.
